


I can't believe I've missed this

by Supercorp_trash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp_trash/pseuds/Supercorp_trash
Summary: This idea popped into my head awhile ago. I dont know if someone else has had this idea before or not.Andrea likes supergirl and flirts with her. Lena finds out and is jealous. Then she catches William flirting with Kara and decides Kara should know how she feels.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 260





	I can't believe I've missed this

Lena Luthor was hurt by everyone in her life. Her friends, her own family so being hurt was nothing new to her but being hurt by her best friend, the only person she thought could and would never hurt her did. So she was a bit dramatic but she could be if she wanted, it was Kara's fault that she was. But she couldn't stay mad at the blonde for too long so she just stayed her distance as a punishment to Kara (and herself but oh well, she is a bit self destructive). Now that Lena knew Kara was in fact the superhero of her city she didn't have to worry about Kara dying by a civilian but she did now have to worry about Kara fighting bad guys and her brother ultimately which was even worse. She had the news about Supergirl on all the time, checking in on her friend without her knowledge. One day Lena was going through her newsfeed when she saw a very interesting article. Miss Rojas and Supergirl: possibly a couple?  
Lena reread the title again and again. In the article it talked about Andrea shamelessly flirting with the hero and caught a photo of Andrea hiding behind Kara while she protected her from a explosion. What made Lena mad was that Andrea was clutching Kara's arm, clearly feeling her biceps. Lena was mad. Her old friend had a crush on her best friend. Hope came into her office. "Miss Luthor your reaction to this article seems to show that you are feeling jealous. Why are you feeling jealous that Miss Rojas and Miss Danvers could be in a relationship? Miss Danvers hurt you."  
"I'm not feeling jealous Hope, there's nothing to worry about. " Lena replied to her artificial assistant. But to be honest once Hope mentioned the possibility of her being jealous she started to think that maybe she was. But why? 

Lena was invited to a Obsidian North platform release party. She obviously accepted because Supergirl was going to be there and so would Andrea and she wanted to see if there was a possibility of them dating. But not because she was jealous or anything, just curious. "Lena!" She turned to see Andrea coming towards her giving her a hug. She returned the hug and noticed Kara-no Supergirl behind Andrea. She looked at her friend, she noticed how strong she looked, how strong she was. She then remembered being in her arms several times from being saved. She looked at how confident she was as Supergirl versus how timid and cutely shy she is as Kara. God she missed Kara. "I'm so glad you could make it and of course you already know Supergirl. " Andrea said while gesturing towards Kara, who for a second looked at Lena shyly but then went into her Supergirl composure. Lena also got into composure,  
"Of course I wouldn't want to miss this release, you are doing amazing Andrea."  
Andrea laughed at Lena, "Well I've worked for years on this, I'm just glad that everything is going to plan and that's thanks to Supergirl. " Just then Kara spoke for the first time to Lena that night.  
"I'm just making sure you are safe, as a hero does, makes sure everyone is safe." And then she went quiet and then spoke again to Andrea, "Miss Rojas it's almost time for you to speak. " Andrea smiled warmly at Supergirl and put her hand on Kara's arm.  
"Thanks Supergirl. " Lena then managed to escape into the crowd as Andrea went to the stage to speak. Lena paid no attention to her but the blonde who was by the stage keeping watch. It was hard to believe that Supergirl and Kara were the same but if you paid close attention, like Lena, you could find the similarities. The hair was the same color, the crinkle she did when confused both Supergirl and Kara do that but Supergirl doesn't do it often but now that Lena thinks she has seen her do it once or twice. The scar. They both have the scar. And they both want justice. Lena couldn't believe she missed all the signs. She always paid close attention to Kara but never to Supergirl.  
The night went off without a hitch, no criminals broke in, no breaches in the system, nothing all went according to plan. And Andrea spent most of the night talking to Kara. Laughing with Kara (well Kara wasn't really laughing but Andrea was), touching Kara on the arm to move her somewhere or to get her attention, small little things that Kara didn't pick up on but Lena did and Lena knew Andrea was doing it on purpose. After the party Lena went home and got a glass of whiskey. 

A couple days later while scrolling through Instagram she came across something that made her heart clench. A photo of a coffee and a caption thanking some William Dey and the comments talked about how nice he was and how good him and Kara were together. Together. Was she dating this guy? And he only bought her a coffee, that's nothing compared to what I have bought her. I bought her a company! Lena paused her thinking. She liked Kara. She liked Kara more than a friend. She loved Kara. She has loved Kara ever since they first met. She couldn't believe she didn't figure it out sooner. But obviously she couldn't figure a lot out, like her best friend being a superhero. Lena then decided she was gonna let Kara know she has forgiven her and they could resume their friendship. So she decided to head to Catco. She walked in and she wanted to punch someone, mostly him. There was William flirting with Kara. Kara didn't seem too into it but she wasn't shutting him down. Maybe Kara liked him a bit? As she got closer she started to hear what he was saying. "...so um Kara I was wondering if you would like to maybe go to.." and then Kara noticed Lena. She stopped William and excused herself. Lena couldn't help but smile at the boy once he frowned, guess he would have to ask Kara out some other time. Or never if Lena beat him to it. Kara flashed her a smile, "Lena! What are you doing here?" Then after her thinking for a bit she said, "are you here to speak to Andrea? "  
"Um actually no, I'm here to speak to you, if you aren't busy that is." Lena said smiling at the blonde.  
"No, I'm free we can go to my office. " she then lead Lena to her office and pulled two chairs for them to sit on. "So what did you want to speak about?"  
A thousand thoughts went into her head and she blurted "Are you and Andrea or William dating?!" Before she could stop herself. Damn it.  
Kara stared at her for a second. And Lena knew she messed up. But before she could worry too long Kara spoke. "No I'm not dating anyone at this moment. Um why?"  
Lena turned bright red. And she decided to do something that has been in her head for a bit now. She leaned forward and kissed Kara. Kara was shocked for a second but then immediately started kissing back. Lena settled in Kara's lap without breaking the kiss and Kara's hands went to Lena's hip holding her in place. Then they broke apart. "Sooooo you aren't mad anymore?" Kara said after a moment.  
"No." Then she said "well not at you."  
Kara confused asked what. Then Lena admitted she was jealous of Andrea and William. Kara then laughed and put any doubts she had away when Kara said she wasn't interested in either.  
"I love you Lena, I always had and I'm sorry for not telling you about me being Supergirl for so long." Lena then kissed her and said quietly while holding onto Kara, "I love you too Kara."


End file.
